


In the Mirror to Gaze

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Female Relationships, Foreshadowing, Holy Grail War (Fate), Hope, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Life Debt, Master/Servant, One Shot, Pre-Battle, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was something deeper than their intertwined destiny.





	In the Mirror to Gaze

There was no going back for either of them, not this far in the Holy Grail War. Saber carried that in her very being, and she knew that Maiya had carried that within her as well. There was something deeper than their intertwined destiny in this perpetual conflict.

"Let's hope we meet on the other side, Saber."

Maiya's words held the promise of sunlight and cold damnation all at once. There was the chance of victory, and yet the foreboding sense of disaster was still there. Maiya chose her words, both calm and self-assured. She had seen much death in her life, too much of it; she also knew that she wrought enough bloodshed to even the scales.

Saber held onto her trusted sword as if it was her only lifeline; Excalibur felt heavy in her grasp.

"Yes. Let us make that a reality, Maiya."

The King of Knights knew that failure was not an option, and no matter the cost, she had to obtain the Grail, not just for her Master, not just for humanity, but for herself as well. The world she had been summoned was just the bit of familiarity of home as she imagined it. But their true home awaited, where her one wish would be either the end or the new beginning of her kingdom.

Looking upon each other with assured and mournful gazes, Saber held onto Maiya's hand, so that she wouldn't forget her touch. Maiya slowly returned the gesture in kind, squeezing Saber's hand and looked at the King of Knights, eye to eye.

"Thank you, Saber."

It was a stolen moment, as they pulled away, but Saber couldn't help herself smiling back at Maiya.


End file.
